Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) that support multiple types of wireless devices, mobile or otherwise, have become ubiquitous in various types of environments. For example, WLANS are now commonly used with mobile devices of cellular systems to data traffic off load when a mobile device of a cellular subscriber is operating in the coverage area of an available WLAN. WLAN environments may include, for example, business environments in which a large number of employees using many different types of devices are supported, commercial establishments having Wi-Fi hotspots supporting customer devices, or home WLAN environments in which multiple computing devices, gaming devices, and smart televisions may be supported.
As wireless communications technology evolves, the need for these Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) to provide more sophisticated services and higher performance increases. A mobile device and access point may potentially be required to transmit and receive data traffic in a WLAN for a number of device applications that may be running concurrently on the mobile device. The numbers, and the types, of these mobile devices and the sophistication of the device applications are constantly increasing. This increase in the number and in the types of mobile devices that support increasingly sophisticated device applications requires that WLANs will need to support higher performance traffic, at higher traffic volumes, while providing a level of service that is satisfactory for all users on a network.